Sasori and Iron Lady
by TheAnril
Summary: This is short story if Sandaime had and daughter. Which would be in Sasori's team and after him killing her father wish his head. Firstly will me childish but as they grew up might change Rating.


Hi there all my fan's and others reader's I'm happy that you read my new story, even if I hadn't finished previous...sorry about that! So after watching again Sasori's battle and his past I decided that I'll make story about how he killed Sandaime Kazekage, what friend he had and other stuff! Review ok!

* * *

Chapter 1: Sandstorm

* * *

In Sunagakure Village...

Chiyo was busy at her work when someone knock her door.

''You may come in.'' She said and put scroll in which she was writing something away. As she turned around she see tall man with dark blue hair and golden eyes standing with someone behind.

''Sandaime.'' She bow a little as he did the same.

''Chiyo-sama I have a request for you. I will be leaving village for sometime at special summit about war, and there isn't anyone beside you who I would intrust her.'' He glared a side , as little figure moved closer to him, holding for his right hand.

''Come on say hello to Chiyo-sama...'' He said as figure made a few steps , bowing to Chiyo.

''Nic..nice to meet you Chiyo-basama. I'm Tetsuna, Please take a good care of me.'' Said young girl with darkly blue hair and deep golden eyes. She glared for a moment then looked back at Third Kazekage.

''Isn't there anyone other to take her?'' Somehow harshly said Chiyo. She didn't seem to be willing to take her.

''There is but I would trust someone who has grew children , and are respected and close to me. I think there isn't other person who I would trust as you Chiyo-sama.'' He said as she glared at girl she was looking throw window , what reminded her Sasori.

''Alright I'll take her , but if she does something its on yours shoulders!''

''Okay...Tetsuna please be nice at Chiyo-sama's house. okay?'' He said making girl look at him.

''Okey...'' She said sadly while Chiyo took a few scroll into her back.

''It's late so I'll take her home. Let's go Tetsuna-chan.'' Girl looked back at Sandaime , then at Chiyo.

''Be careful and don't mess up...'' he smiled while she walked after Chiyo outside of Kazekage's tower. They walked throw street's of sand , while light's at every home was turning on.

''Tetsuna-chan do you like puppets?'' asked Chiyo and looked at her.

''Dunno...hand't seen many of them...'' She said with somehow bored then turned into other street , while Tetsuna keeped walking after her.

''Well I have grandson who like's puppets a lot. I thought that you two would play together.''

''How old is he?'' she asked getting interest.

''He's 7 he hadn't finished academy yet , but his skill's are at supreme level. Also who to you is Sandaime Kazekage?'' asked Chiyo making Tetsuna look down , she thought for a moment.

''He saved me in ruins of my family home at border near country of stone, where we lived.'' Chiyo see that she doesn't want's talk about it and next few minutes of walking spend in silence.

''We came.'' said Chiyo opening doors and walking inside. Tetsuna walked after her looking around. Home was no different from others but it was quit bigger that usual citizens.

''What's name of your grandson Chiyo-basama?'' asked Tetsuna as she walked throw hallway after Chiyo.

''He's name is Sasori.'' Stopped Chiyo at some door , she opened them looking inside. In room was very dark and only one light was at the end where was a desk with a lot puppet's parts and instruments on it. Chiyo walked in while Tetsuna did the same , she looked around seeing a lots of different puppets hunged on some strange sound came from dark side of room as one of puppets fly attacking tetsuna , she took step back falling down. Just before puppet touched her it stopped in millimeters from her.

''Sasori is that how we act with our guest's?'' calmly said Chiyo as from behind puppet walked red haired boy.

 _He's Sasori? thinked to herself Tetsuna._

''If I don't know then they aren't my guests...'' he passed by girl moving puppet behind a seat at table and continue working on his art.

''Well then try communicate with humans too...'' she said harshly making him stop his work and pay attention.

''My name is Tetsuna , nice to meet you Sasori-san.'' She said while he glared at her like rubbish bin content. Which made her angry.

''What is she doing here?'' he asked Chiyo not paying attention at her. Chiyo signed at her unfriendly grandson actions.

''Tetsuna is in care of Sandaime , he asked to take care of her while he is going on Summit about war.'' she said starting to walk out.

''I have a lot work so Sasori show her home , and help her if she ask. I'll make her bed in yours room.'' Last sentence was annoying Sasori. He again not paying attention sit and keeped work on. Tetsuna walked around , five minutes later poke every puppet into eye or other places , a few of them fell down but even it wasn't enough to disturb Sasori's work. Last drop was when she started talking to him.

''Hey why do you like puppets?'' Her question got something in Sasori he through for a moment.

''Because they are my way of showing this world art...''

''It's stupid...'' she hissed.

''No it's not , if you don't understand what real beauty is then I'll show you.'' his glare turned sharp and evil as his fingers fastly created chakra string. One of the puppets started running at Tetsuna , and she jumped back a little to dodge it , but puppet fast changed it's direction and again mover toward her. She thinked for other way but ended different. As she threw some of puppets parts at Sasori it made him stop. In that time came Chiyo , she had talk with Sasori and after it they both were in double bed sleeping different sides.

"Don't get in my territory..." whispered Sasori.

"You too..." Hissed evilly Tetsuna , everything had continued with a few punches until Tetsuna was dropped out by chakra string. Then again. By time Chiyo came everything stopped. Both children were qiuetly sleeping.

"Sandaime..." Said to quiet to anyone hear Chiyo. She left room closing doors letting both young Sunagakure children alone.

* * *

A few years later...

scratch scratch

"Hey Sasori! Sandaime said he want to see you! It's about next your mission..." Into big room full of puppets enter darkly blue haired girl. She stopped and was glaring at red haired boy who was working over his puppets. To her anger he didn't answer.

"Hey you a few times said that you don't like keep people wait! Don't you?"

"yes I do , but when they keep waiting me I get angry." He stand up and walked to doors.

"Should I leave you here?" He asked making innocent face.

"Wha?! Ou no this puppets always freaks me out! You know that I hate them!"

"yes I do , and seeing your face expression when your scared to the bones is priceless..." Evil grin passed his face as he closed the only door and locking it.

" Sasori let me out right now! I'll say everything to... My imaginary friends!"

" would like to see that but maybe better not , I beside from you have and use brains..."

"LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU BASTARD!"

"Seems your forgetting nice manners...let my friends help you..." He giggle as puppets started walking to Tetsuna. She pressed to doors and hit a few more time. Puppets took out they weapons aiming for her.

"Sasori it's no fun , let me out!"

"but it is fun to me.." He said as one of the puppets jumped before Tetsuna and crawled forth legged.

"AHHHHHH! They freaking me out! LET ME OUT LET ME OUT!'"

"you hadn't said please..." As more closer get damn crawler he stopped and turned his head 360 degree around.

"BLESSING GOD SAVE ME FROM HELL!" She screamed loudly Making Sasori sadistic laugh a bit. Doing things like this was one of his free time activities. As screams stopped , he got focus and opened door. Just as he did Tetsuna fell at him hugging strongly , and not letting go.

" Your so scaried of my art?"

"not of damn art but the way you make them...they look like humans sometimes... it's disgusting for me, they look like you made them from real humans..."

" That would be nice..." He said to himself quietly while Tetsuna angry glared at Sasori's work place.

"question: how long you'll continue in contacting with me?" Saying it in this strange form maked Tetsuna get embarrassed , but she didn't see to Sasori pay at it attention. They walked to Third Kazekage tower in silence , only that a fee people wave at Tetsuna and she smiled back at them.

At Kazekages office...

"Sasori I have an B rank mission at Southend of our village , a group of bandits took our transport point , it hurts us in money business. So I send you and your partner to find and finish it. Understood?"

" Yes lord third , but who's my partner?" Sasori seemed be surprised as in past few month he worked alone.

" She's standing next to you." Sandaime smiled.

" WHOA?! Why me with him? You said Ill go to delivery?!"

"Another ninja was more suitable for it , also I thinked that you two are friends?"

" Can you be friend with table?" Said Sasori making tone of stone with sign 'no respect as human being' fall on Tetsuna.

" You see! I can't work with him..."

"Hm but there isn't other free ninja... So bare with it all leave tomorrow." he finished , Both teammates bowed and leaved the Kage Tower.

''Know that I'm not going with you!''

''That's fine , you will only get in the way...'' He got an evil glare from kunoichi.

'' Well then I'll better go , to always disturb you! Also when you will

stop seeing in me mere not human being?!'' someone walked to them behind.

''Sasori here you were , will you need something for mission?'' asked one of ninja.

''No I have everything at my home.''

''DON'T IGNORE ME!'' Screamed Tetsuna scaring ninja.

''Okay then I'll better leave you two.'' somehow uneasy felt ninja and walked away. Sasori gived an usual bored glare.

''Like you are a human being...''

''What? know that with this acting you'll never have good friends...'' She walked after him.

''Friend's that's not something what should be important to shinobi.''

''Uh Sandaime many times said , our Village hold an weak reputation. If we all won't be for one - others will crush us!Also I heard that third war will come soon.'' She glared at setting sun for bit.

''Third war...'' he repeated and walked away.

"Hey wait!" Girl with dark blue hair run after puppeteer.

On next day...

Sasori was walking out from village before sun rise as someone's scream made him stop for a moment.

"Sasori! Why didn't you tell me you leave this early?!"

" I thought that you won't go and will again be late for mission."

"That was only twice!TWICE! Well whatever let's go then!"

" I was until you stopped me."

"why can you be a bit more friendly?!"

" Friendly..." Finished his sentence Sasori as he walked into desert with Tetsuna behind.

* * *

Try write second chap in next mont - June 2015


End file.
